


Long Distance

by elirwen



Series: Free Hugs [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9650069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: Merlin has to leave for a three weeks long business trip, but thankfully video calls exist.(While I wrote this as a part of a series, it can be read as standalone without missing any important information.)





	

„Push it deeper,” Merlin commands, breathless.

“Oh god,” Arthur gasps, the stretch aching yet causing deep seated pleasure to course through his body.

“Fuck yourself so that you’re ready for me when I get home,” Merlin says, leaning closer to his laptop’s camera. “I’ll bend you over and slide right in, making up for the whole three weeks.”

“Yes,” Arthur moans, fucking himself with the dildo and pulling at his cock in mismatched rhythm.

“Come for me,” Merlin orders, fucking into his own fist.

Arthur stops fucking himself with the dildo, just holds it in, his other hand speeding up on his cock.

“Almost there,” he gasps out. 

“Now! Come now!” Merlin nearly shouts, trying to hold off his own orgasm. 

Arthur comes, his whole body tensing for a moment before several shudders run through him accompanied by a moan of Merlin’s name.

“Fuck,” Merlin breathes out, collapsing forward as his own orgasm hits. 

Pulling the dildo out with a shaky moan, Arthur feels empty and the emptiness spreads, making his limbs tremble, feelings well-up inside him, tears spring to his eyes. He covers his face with his arm to stop Merlin from seeing, holds his breath to prevent a sob from escaping, but he can’t stop it forever, his chest hitching with it a while later. 

“Arthur?” he hears Merlin’s concerned voice. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” he says, but he knows his voice sounds anything but steady.

“You don’t look fine.”

“Just give me a minute,” Arthur says, his body betraying him as another sob pushes through. 

“Damn it,” he hears Merlin swear and scramble out of the chair. “What’s wrong?” Merlin asks a few seconds later, no longer through the speakers of Arthur’s laptop, turning Arthur around in his office chair and tugging the arm away from his eyes. 

“It’s nothing,” Arthur says, sitting up from his slouched position and pulling Merlin into his lap. 

“Stop it with the denial,” Merlin reprimands him and snuggles close as comfortably as he can in the chair not built for this purpose. 

“I missed you,” Arthur admits eventually, mumbling it into Merlin’s neck. 

He no longer feels empty, his body settling into the soothing calmness that comes with Merlin’s presence.

“Should have told me, you prat,” Merlin says, twining their fingers together. 

“I know you hate teleporting,” Arthur says.

“Hate is a strong word. More like dislike,” Merlin says, pressing a kiss to Arthur’s lips. 

“It makes you tired. And I know you’re tired enough after work,” Arthur says.

“Not that tired,” Merlin says, but the yawn that follows makes his claim less believable. 

“Uhuh,” Arthur voices his doubts.

“I’ll stay the night and go back in the morning. Then I won’t be tired. Sounds reasonable?”

“I suppose,” Arthur says, breathing in the familiar scent of Merlin’s deodorant.

“How about we take a shower and cuddle until we fall asleep,” Merlin says and doesn’t wait for answer before dragging Arthur towards the bathroom.

 

*

 

“One more week and I’ll be back. They’re handling the new system quite well,” Merlin says, playing with Arthur’s chest hair. 

“Why do they always have to send you? There’re other IT specialists in the company,” Arthur says, pouting.

“None of them are IT wizards though,” Merlin says, waving his hand in the air. 

“Sometimes, I hate your magic.”

“No, you don’t,” Merlin says, creating several butterflies, their wings glowing light blue in the near darkness of their bedroom. “You love my magic. You can’t get enough of it.”

He sends a tendril of his magic across Arthur’s chest and down his stomach, raising goosebumps in its wake.

“Don’t start something we won’t be able to finish,” Arthur says, rolling Merlin over and half-trapping him under his body. 

“Just a little preview of what will come in the morning,” Merlin says, shifting Arthur’s elbow so that it doesn’t dig into his side and enjoys his human blanket.

“I’ll make sure you come,” Arthur mumbles, half-asleep, earning himself a giggle and one more teasing taste of Merlin’s magic travelling down his back.

**Author's Note:**

> The magical part wasn't really mentioned in the first two fics of the series but yeah, I'm a sucker for modern magical Merlin, so I hope you enjoyed. :D
> 
>  
> 
> [My tumblr.](http://elirwen.tumblr.com)


End file.
